Ceraikan Aku Uchiha Sasuke!
by PurpleLittleMoon
Summary: Bagaimanakah jika suatu malam Uchiha Sakura mengatakan hal tidak terduga? "Jadi … ceraikan aku, Uchiha-san." Ucapnya lirih./"Cupp… cupp sayang ibu disini… berhentilah menangis, maafkan ayahmu yang bodoh itu ya… haduh kau jadi kebauan ya sayang? Dia memang bodoh…" / akankah pernikahan mereka berakhir? ONESHOT! RnR pleasee!


**Genre : Family/romance (adakah?)/comedy (secuil)/ drama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

"Jadi … ceraikan aku, Uchiha-san." Ucapnya lirih.

**DEGH!**

Bagaikan ribuan kunai tertancap sempurna di hati si Uchiha bungsu penerus Uchiha Corporation. Ia tidak menyangka, wanita yang telah mendampingi hidupnya selama 2 setengah tahun dan tengah mengandung anaknya –darah dagingnya- selama 8 bulan itu tega mengatakan kata-kata yang begitu memilukan.

"Sakura, jangan macam-macam dengan kata 'Uchiha' karena kau adalah seorang Uchiha!" bentaknya tertahan.

"Mungkin sekarang aku Uchiha… tapi tidak lama lagi akan berganti nama menjadi Haruno. Atau bahkan Sabaku?" ucap Sakura miris.

"Apa yang ada di kepalamu sih?! Kau tengah mengandung anakku –anak kita- dan kau ingin aku menceraikanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan… apa maksudmu dengan Sabaku? Kau gila ya?!"

"Terserah! Pokoknya setelah aku melahirkan anakmu, ceraikan. Aku. Hari. Itu. Juga! Dan kau bisa mengambil anak ini sebagai penerus klanmu. Dan kau bilang kalau aku ingin menceraikanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas? Bukannya sudah jelas kalau kau lebih bahagia dengannya dibandingkan dengan istrimu ini, huh? Jadi untuk apa mempertahankan pernikahan ini? Aku sudah muak!"

"Apa yang- argh! Sakura, dengarkan aku ya-"

"Tidak ada yang ingin kudengar darimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ingat! Kurang lebih 1 bulan, kau harus mempersiapkan seluruh keperluan perceraian kita!" Lalu sang istri mengakhiri debat berujung masalah besar itu dengan masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu dan mata berkaca-kaca.

'_Kau lebih bahagia dengan dia kan, Sasuke?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cklek!**

Pintu kamar dibuka. Pria berambut raven acak-acakan itu terlihat frustasi. Ia memandang sang istri –tidak lama lagi mantan istri- yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan jejak air mata di pipinya. Ya, dia pasti menangis.

"Sakura…" gumamnya pelan.

Ia mendekati ranjang king size yang berada di pojok ruangan dan merebahkan dirinya di sisi lain ranjang tersebut dan memandangi punggung sang istri yang tertidur membelakanginya.

'_Apa harus berakhir disini?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HERGH! AGH!" Erangnya menahan sakit.

"Sakura ayo dorong terus!"

"WAAAGHH!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Sakura kepalanya sudah terlihat ayo berusaha lebih keras lagi!"

"Nona Sakura hampir!" semangat suster itu.

"AGGHH! Sasuke sialan! Pria brengsek! Dia malah tidak datang disaat persalinanku! WAAGGH!"

"…" Sang suster saling berpandangan.

"Hormon wanita yang sedang melahirkan berlipat ganda Atsuko-san." Jawab seorang suster yang lebih senior kepada suster newbie itu. Lalu si Atsuko ber-oh-ria.

"CIH! Uchiha kecil ayo cepatlah keluar! GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ayo sedikit lagi ayo!"

"WAAAGH! Hei suster! Kau bilang 'sedikit lagi' dari berjam-jam yang lalu tapi buktinya masih lama!" amuk Sakura.

"Ini benar-benar sedikit lagi Nona Sakura! Ayo dorong terus!"

"Sekali lagi kau bilang 'sedikit lagi' kuhajar kau susteerrrr!" amuk wanita yang tengah bersalin itu tak terkendali. Andai saja ia sudah selesai melahirkan, mungkin nasib suster newbie itu akan sangat sangat sangat buruk.

"Hormon…" Sang dokter sedikit tertawa geli. '_Tapi dia memang tempramen sih… hihi…' _Tambah sang dokter muda itu dalam hati.

"AYO DORONG TERUS SAKURA! WOOOO!" Teriak sang dokter memuncak. Aneh, malah si dokter yang teriak-teriak seperti sedang menonton konser SMTOWN saja.

"Oek… Oek… Oek…" suara tangisan bayi terdengar menggema di seluruh ruang persalinan.

"Bagus _forehead _! Bayi kalian laki-laki dan sehat!"

Mendengar penuturan sang dokter yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya, Sakura merasa lega dan … bahagia…

'_Aku benar-benar menjadi seorang ibu…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tok tok tok**

**Cklek!**

"Maaf aku baru datang, Sakura…" Ucap seorang lelaki yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya –tidak lama lagi mantan-

"Tidak usah minta maaf. Kau tak datang pun aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sakura dengan ketusnya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura…" Ucap Sasuke lirih sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura. Namun wanita itu menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Sekarang tugasku sudah selesai, aku telah memberimu keturunan. Sekarang ceraikan aku. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tak akan."

"Apa?!"

"Aku tak akan menceraikanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku yang menceraikanmu."

"Aku tidak akan mau."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

"Oek! Oek! Oek!"

Mereka berdua –tepatnya Sasuke- yang tidak menyadari sama sekali atas keberadaan bayi mereka pun akhirnnya tersadar dengan tangisan bayi laki-laki yang meledak seketika. Mungkin sang Uchiha kecil sangat kesal karena diacuhkan oleh ayah dan ibunya yang sibuk sendiri dan mungkin batinnya 'hello! Ayah, ibu! Aku disini, aku baru lahir dan kalian malah mengacuhkanku. Huh!'

Spontan Sasuke menoleh kea rah box bayi yang terdapat disamping meja. Lalu ia mengambil bayi kecil yang sedaritadi diacuhkan ke dalam gendongannya. Tapi entah apa yang diinginkan si bayi –menyiksa ayahnya mungkin-, ia malah menangis semakin kencang dan tangan kecilnya sedikit meronta pelan (bung, apa kau sudah memakai _cologne_?)

"Berikan anaknya padaku sini!" ucap Sakura ketus. Namun wajahnya menampakan raut khawatir akan anaknya yang bisa mati kehabisan nafas dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Kau bilang dia anakku, hn?" goda Sasuke.

"Anakmu anakku juga baka Sasuke! Kau bisa membunuhnya jika dia menangis terus! Sini kemarikan!"

Sasuke yang diam-diam tersenyum tipis itu merasa sedikit senang. Jadi si Sakura masih mengakui ini anaknya.

Sasuke memberikan si Uchiha kecil tanpa nama yang sedaritadi menangis ke tangan Sakura yang daritadi sudah direntangkan menunggu bayi itu masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

"Cupp… cupp sayang ibu disini… berhentilah menangis, maafkan ayahmu yang bodoh itu ya… haduh kau jadi kebauan ya sayang? Dia memang bodoh…" Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Sakura sedikit terpancing emosinya dan tentunbya sweatdrop. Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal gila pada bayi baru lahir. Dan mengatakan 'dia memang bodoh' tentu saja seorang Uchiha pintar. Cara Sakura menenangkan bayinya itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Namun naas, bayi itu tetap menangis.

"Mungkin dia lapar." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Lapar..? Tutup matamu Sasuke!"

Ck. Sasuke tau apa artinya. Ia segera memalingkan tubuhnya. '_Dasar Sakura bodoh, untuk apa menyuruhku menutup mata? Melihat seluruh tubuhmu saja sudah pernah. Ck!' _Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lalu ia menunggu saat-saat yang tepat untuk membalikan badan. Tangisan bayi itu meredam. Sasuke membalikan badannya.

Sakura sedang menyusui bayinya –bayi mereka-

"Dia menyukaimu Sakura."

"Tentu saja baka! Aku kan ibunya!"

"Kau masih ingin cerai?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hahh~ katakan padaku alasannya dengan jelas."

"Kau lebih suka bersama Karin kan? Iya kan Sasuke? Setiap hari minggu kau malah memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dibandingkan dengan menemani istrimu yang sedang hamil. Aku sudah lelah melihatmu seperti itu sejak 2 bulan yang lalu! Sejak Karin datang ke rumah kita! Kau keterlaluan Sasuke!"

"Sakura dengarkan aku dan jangan memotong perkataanku. Kau mau aku menemanimu dengan gonggongan anjing _golden retriever_ yang menggema seharian? Aku memandikan Karin hanya sempat hari minggu! Jika tidak dimandikan ia akan menggonggong sepanjang hari. Anjing betina satu itu memang merepotkan!"

"Kau itu Uchiha! Harusnya otakmu bekerja! Kau tinggal mengirimnya ke _pet salon _saja sih!"

"Kau tidak ingat karyawan _pet salon_ yang habis dicakar, digigit dan dikencingi oleh Karin? Ia tidak mau ke _pet salon_!"

"Setidaknya kembalikan anjing betina itu ke Itachi-_nii_ kalau mau pernikahan kita bertahan!"

"Tapi Itachi-_nii _menitipkan Karin pada kita dan dia belum pulang dari Sidney!"

"Tentu saja saat dia sudah pulang dari Sidney baka Sasuke!"

"Baiklah!"

"Huh!"

"Pernikahan kita tetap berlanjut kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura ketuss –pura-pura ketus-

"Sakura…"

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku menamai anak ini?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Itu hakmu." Suaranya pun melembut.

"Baikalah… kalau begitu namanya Ikuto."

"Aah! Tidak mau, jangan nama itu Sasuke! Namanya aneh!"

'_Dia bilang itu hakku. Dasar wanita aneh'_ biarpun aneh dia tetap istrimu yang mati-matian kau tahan agar tidak jadi bercerai kan Sasuke?

"Lalu apa nama yang cocok untuknya?" Sasuke pun mengalah.

"Daisuke. Namanya Uchiha Daisuke. Bagaimana?"

'_Lumayan'_

"Ya… tidak buruk. Uchiha Daisuke."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

'_Kerja kerasku 9 bulan yang lalu… berhasil!'_

**OWARI**

**CATATAN AUTHOR :**

**Hai hai. Kei balik lagi dengan fic bergenre family pertama! Dan akan saya usahain bakal bikin oneshot yang isinya SasuSaku family itu. Entah kenapa jadi pengen bikin yang genrenya family. Untuk fic2ku yang lain ga akan discontinue tenang aja. Cuma updatenya rada lama karena komputerku bermasalah. Dan silahkan baca juga ya fic yang lain. Haha *promosi* oke. Sorry ga memuaskan. Akhir kata.**

**Review please!**

**3.50 PM**

**(19-09-2012)**

**PurpleLittleMoon**


End file.
